


A Single Black Crow

by NeugearHatiwelt



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self-Worth Issues, Touma Taishi is a Bad Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeugearHatiwelt/pseuds/NeugearHatiwelt
Summary: Tsurugi Kamiya has always loved crows.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	A Single Black Crow

**Author's Note:**

> If you hear the crows caw, be careful to listen to their every word  
> They might just be telling you the weather, or where to find the tastiest fruit in the whole forest  
> But they might as well be warning you of a danger you are not yet aware of  
> Listen to their every word, because if you don´t  
> You might not get the chance to do so again

One day, Kamiya Tsurugi found a little crow while playing.  
It was tiny, with a head too heavy for it´s spindly neck to carry and naked wings too weak to lift its body off of the ground. As Tsurugi watched with curiously golden colored eyes, the little bird flailed around on the ground and cawed for it´s mother, and when Tsurugi picked it up in his hands, careful as to not hurt the little thing, it´s flailing and cawing only got stronger.

When he brought it to Touma, because where else would he have brought it, the man looked up from his book with a sigh. ,,What do you want, Tsurugi?"

,,Look! It´s a bird!" Tsurugi held out the little crow to Touma, who only shook his head. ,,You don´t touch wild animals, Tsurugi."

,,But it´s just a baby! Look at it! It shouldn´t be on the ground, should it? What if it fell out of it´s nest? What if it´s mother is looking for it?"

,,It´s mother probably threw it out for a reason. Put it back where you found it and go wash your hands, i don´t want you getting sick from touching that thing."

,,But it´ll die if we don´t help it!"

,,I can´t take care of a bird." 

,,I can!"

,,You can´t. We won´t take this bird home, so put it back where you found it right now." His voice had a sharp tone to it and most of the time, Tsurugi knew better than to disobey.  
Today was not one of those times, however.

,,It needs our help, Touma!" He said, sounding desperate.  
He liked crows and they liked him - whenever he was near them, they would come and crowd around the boy, gracefully beating their wings, and their cries would sound more wondrous and joyful than anything the boy had ever heard, inviting him to run faster, jump higher, to play with the crows.

Whenever he was with them, he felt like he was one of them, like he would sprout blackened feathers and soar higher and higher, away from all the hunger, the struggle, the fear.

Touma, however, was unable to see how darling they looked when they preened their feathers, unable to hear how tenderly the mothers cawed at their young, and so, he took the little bird away from him, letting it fall to the ground and stepping on it, crushing it under his weight. 

Tsurugi could only stand and stare, and when the reality of what Touma had done hit, he couldn´t help but throw up right then and there. His little body was shaking, his golden eyes pinned on the mangled little body to Toumas feet.

,,Why´d you do that?" He asked, sobs littering his every word.

,,Because you didn´t listen to me. You need to listen to me, Tsurugi, you hear me? Listen to my every word." 

He nodded, silently, but wondered. If he misbehaved again, would it be him who would be crushed under Toumas boots? No, it wouldn´t be - Touma loved him. Cared for him. They were family.  
At least, that´s what Tsurugi told himself.

Touma had never fed him love on a silver spoon. Tsurugi had to work for it, and work for it hard. Because, and Touma taught him that very early on, love came at the cost of pain, and only when his flesh was raw and reddened with blood, only then could one love him, only then was he worth ones time and love.

It was painful, of course, but only when there was dark red splattered all over his pale skin did he feel at peace, knowing he did right by Touma, feeling his hand gently stroke his black hair a single time before sending off the boy to the showers to clean the filth off of him.

Tsurugi didn´t like taking showers. It was like all that proofed his worth was getting washed away in the gentle stream of warm water, like everything that he was proud of was dissappearing. But Touma wanted him to shower, so he did, and only weeped a little as he watched the water turn red.

Touma didn´t bring Tsurugi to bed that night - he had been a bad child, after all - so the boy crawled up under the covers by himself, his voice nothing but a whisper as he said goodnight to himself and the stuffed crow that Yoshimasa had given him for his sixth birthday. 

He choked back his tears.

After all, he should be happy, right? Happy to have a father like Touma, one that cared for him, one that did not let him go hungry like his birth father did, one that saw his worth, his purpose.

He was a weapon, Touma told him, and weapons don´t cry or scream. 

He was proud to be the weapon Touma chose to wield, so proud, but did it have to hurt so bad? 

Don´t cry.  
Don´t cry.  
Don´t cry.

A single tear spilled from Tsurugis eye. 

Oh how he hated this weak side of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsurugi always listened to the crows  
> And he lived longer than the world wanted him to


End file.
